


A Moment of Silence

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Kuroko wonders whether Kagami is straight or not because he doesn't seem to react even though Alex sleeps next to him naked or kisses him all the time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
>  **Warning:** _shounen ai, language, oOC (mildly), possible grammar errors and spelling mistakes (self-beta)_  
>  **A/N:** It's just a free writing to add more loves for Kaga/Kuro pair in this fandom.

**A Moment of Silence**

* * *

For a moment, he closed his eyes and inconspicuously thought about what his life would have become if he hadn't met Kagami in Seirin.

…

Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't even imagine how it would be to play basketball without Kagami Taiga. He would probably search and search without knowing when he would find his light again after losing the first.

Kuroko would still look up to his seniors, and they would still acknowledge his basketball, but… he would probably feel lost, incomplete… dissatisfied. Basket ball that he loved so much, once that he hated, wouldn't feel as great without Kagami playing by his side.

Kuroko was very grateful that he had Kagami there with him. He was able to overcome his weakness and fear, thanks to Kagami's kindness and his absolute faith in Kuroko. The redhead saw Kuroko as an equal despite his lack of talent. Kagami made Kuroko stronger not only as a basketball player, but also as a person.

"What are you doing?"

Kagami's voice came to him from upfront. Kuroko opened his eyes slowly and saw the redhead approach him, his expression inquiring.

Kuroko didn't answer right away, though. He stared at Kagami's feature for awhile. Kagami's spiky hair swayed slightly, lulled by the breeze of the night ocean wind. Somehow, Kagami looked ethereal under the moonlight.

"Kuroko?" Kagami tilted his head slightly aside, looking mildly curious because Kuroko didn't reply him.

Kuroko sighed inaudibly. He knew that he might have interest in Kagami, way too much more than a friend and a teammate should. But he also knew that this kind of feeling was pointless to nurture. Kagami was straight. There was no positive future for it to grow bigger than it already had.

Well, Kuroko just assumed since there was Alex that casually slept naked on Kagami's bed and kissed Kagami all the time. He didn't know what they were doing in the same bed in the first place but, that was kind of obvious, so Kuroko tried not to dwell on it too far.

"Stop that."

Kuroko blinked back from his little thought and focused his gaze on Kagami's face. The redhead looked slightly displeased for some reasons. "Pardon?" the teal haired boy couldn't help asking since he didn't know what he was supposed to stop from.

"That," Kagami pointed at Kuroko's face. "You are thinking about pointless thing again, aren't you?" he grumbled. "You tend to dwell on something very depressing sometimes. I don't like that. Don't think too much. You should bring it to the open if that bothers you very much. That way you will see the matter more clearly, and even though I don't have brilliant mind like those geniuses, two brains are better than one to solve any problem, right?"

Kuroko could only stare dumbly inwardly, even though his expression was quite dull, at Kagami. The redhead had spoken so much in one breath. It was weird, unlike him at all, but the way Kagami conjured up a great deal about what Kuroko was _thinking_ in his silence was quite interesting.

"I am not thinking about pointless thing," Kuroko replied slowly, quietly.

"Liar. Then try telling me what it is." Kagami dared, huffing and looking annoyed.

"Can I have a moment of silence once in awhile?" Kuroko almost pouted at that, _almost_.

"You have enough time to be silence _all the time_ since you're always so quiet anyway. Now, tell me," Kagami seemed to get impatient. Well, he had a short temper, so it was a given, but still.

It wasn't like Kuroko was trying to keep this as a secret. Might as well tell Kagami and get over with it.

Kuroko sighed audibly now, in preparation to confess. "I was just wondering whether Kagami-kun is straight or not since he seems to be okay and _unresponsive_ even though he's sleeping together with a naked woman on the same bed."

Kagami made a choked sound at that very blunt reply. "Why you, little—!" of course, Kuroko didn't miss the blush of embarrassment and total infuriation on Kagami's face and expression. "It _is_ pointless after all!" he yelled after that.

"I do not think it is pointless. I need to know what your sexuality is if I want to make a move on you," Kuroko argued even though he didn't sound like it, as frankly and as brutally honest as he could.

Kagami's face now colored like a ripe tomato. It was amusing since that face matched the color of his hair. He also squeaked uncharacteristically like an actor played a comedy. He was indeed adorable in some aspects, especially if he was embarrassed.

"You… you…! You are joking, aren't you?" Kagami seemed to find his voice again since Kuroko didn't exactly show any indication that he was laughing at the redhead. Though, Kuroko was… inwardly at least, at Kagami's hilarious reaction, _not_ because it was a joke.

"Of course not; how many times should I tell the world that I do not joke around, especially for something like this," Kuroko huffed, slightly irritated that Kagami didn't think that it was a serious confession.

Kagami made a strange yelping noise before he suddenly squatted and crouched on the ground with both hands on his face. "Ah jeez... Damn you…! Why have you never made anything easy for me…?" He scratched his head curtly, sounded very troubled now.

Kuroko pitied the taller boy so he followed his example to squat as well in front of Kagami. "You do not have to think about it so seriously. Just act like usual. It isn't that important anyway," he tried to console. However, unlike what he thought might happen, Kagami actually raised his face looking pissed instead of relieved.

"What do you mean it's not important? Of course it is! People's feeling is always important!" Kagami argued earnestly and hotheadedly.

"Well, I didn't say you can disregard it completely. I want you to take your time to think it over and if you have found the answer, you can tell me. In the mean time, you can act like you used to be. Don't strain your thought so much. I like the way Kagami faces everything like a challenge. This is just one of those life-challenges," Kuroko looked meaningfully at Kagami's eyes with his even stare, but he smiled slightly as well sincerely.

Kagami seemed to have seen the micro changes of Kuroko's expression and he blushed again, but he smiled as well seeming to appreciate Kuroko's consideration about this matter. "You are an enigma, you know that?" he said, sighing deeply in defeat.

"Many people say that," Kuroko didn't agree completely, but the facts said another thing.

"I don't know if what I feel is the same as your 'like', but I don't hate you. I'm having fun playing basketball together with you. Heck, I'm actually happy that you are my partner… my _shadow_ , but I just don't know if we can be more than that," Kagami closed his eyes, looking peeved. Maybe he just thought that he had somehow betrayed Kuroko's expectation.

"I see…" Kuroko understood it, but he couldn't just give up yet.

…

…

"Do you find the thought of kissing me repulsive?" Kuroko asked brusquely after several minutes of silence.

Kagami turned scarlet again at that. "Damn it, Kuroko! Why do you always say such embarrassing things?!" he screeched then, answering the question with another question.

"It was just a test if I can still hold onto this feeling," Kuroko didn't change his expression, but he put an extra effort to sound eager, even though it didn't do anything major on his voice or tone.

Kagami's face was very funny at that moment. He looked very self-conscious and bothered, but he still faced Kuroko's face directly before his gaze lowered slightly to Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko almost gasped at the sexy down-cast look Kagami had showed him. He didn't expect Kagami to perform right there and then; only wanted the other boy to think about it and tell him. But, Kagami was, honestly, never good at thinking, so the fastest way to figure it out was to act it out.

Kagami leaned his face more closely to Kuroko's unsuspecting one. Kuroko's heartbeat speeded up in pace at that. He couldn't help but shift his gaze from Kagami's sharp, brilliant ruby colored eyes to his chapped lips. "Kagami…kun…?"

But, Kagami didn't answer the question with words. He slowly closed his eyes before closing the small gap between them in a soft chaste kiss. Kuroko closed his eyes completely as he felt Kagami's dry lips on his own. It was like… a firework just exploded in his mind.

There was a spark and he couldn't help feeling that he was ignited from that kiss. It burned his entire being, bringing his mind to cloud nine. It was amazing. If a chaste kiss already felt like this, Kuroko was worried what the next step would feel like. Moreover, it was just a tryout. Kagami hadn't yet said he liked Kuroko back.

When they parted, Kuroko was in a daze, still feeling the tingling sensation on his lips from the kiss while Kagami was feeling his own lips with the tips of his fingers, seeming to evaluate what he had felt earlier.

"So… how is it?" Kuroko couldn't help asking after he regained his composure, even though his heart was still beating a mile per minute. He just couldn't help feeling curious.

"I don't know. I might have to kiss you again to understand it," Kagami replied while looking away, slightly blushing again.

Kuroko blinked, before he chuckled slightly. "Then, please be my guest," he said, reaching out his hand to Kagami's collar before pulling him down for another kiss.

It seemed that Kagami enjoyed the kiss just as much as Kuroko did. That was quite a bonus.

There was nothing wrong in physical attraction area. Kuroko only had to work on the other things to have his light love him as Kuroko Tetsuya, just like the way he loved Kagami Taiga for who he was.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is just a drable. A pointless one to boot. Just like I said, a free writing to fill the time. I still want you guys to give feed-backs, though, because your reviews will inspire me to write more of course. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoyed making it.
> 
> Okay then, see you again in next project! XD


End file.
